freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Worldvision Enterprises
Worldvision Enterprises Inc. was a television program and home video distributor established in 1973 as the successor of ABC Films after the former company spun-off because it was against the FCC regulations for a television network to distribute its programs under its own name. They primarily licensed programs from others, rather than producing their own content. When Worldvision was in operation for 10 years, the company had offices in very important cities around the world such as: NY, LA, Chicago, Atlanta, London, Paris, Tokyo, Sydney, Toronto, Rio de Janeiro, Munich, Mexico City, and Rome. In 1979, Worldvision was sold to Taft Broadcasting (later renamed as "Great American" in 1987 and "Citicasters" in 1993), and was later sold to Aaron Spelling in 1988 and became part of Spelling, Inc. The transaction was completed on March 11, 1989. On April 6, 1991, Spelling Entertainment Inc. was acquired by the Charter Company, an oil refining, insurance, and communications company. Spelling and Charter merged on October 5, 1992 and Charter was renamed to "Spelling Entertainment Group". On October 5, 1993, Blockbuster Entertainment Inc. acquired a 67% stake in Spelling Entertainment Group. On September 29, 1994, Blockbuster merged with Viacom. In 1996, Blockbuster's movie ticket logo was removed from the Worldvision Enterprises logo. In 1997, the production arm of Worldvision Enterprises was incorporated into Republic Pictures, and in 1999, Viacom (now "CBS Corporation" and "Viacom Inc") acquired the rest of the Spelling Entertainment Group, and folded the distribution arm of Worldvision into Paramount Domestic Television (now "CBS Television Distribution"). Currently, most of the Worldvision Enterprises library (the exceptions: most of the Hanna-Barbera library is owned by Warner Bros. Entertainment through Turner Broadcasting, Let's Make a Deal is now owned by FremantleMedia, and the TV movies produced by Fries Entertainment co-produced by Worldvision are owned by MGM Holdings Inc.) is owned by CBS Corporation through CBS Television Distribution and Spelling Television Inc. Scare Factor Medium to High. The animation and the "WHOOSH" combined with the eerie synth and globe design may scare some. However, it is slightly tamer than its home video counterpart. The high and low tone variants might catch you off-guard if you were expecting the normal variants. None for all variants that are used to it. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Logos that are not scary anymore Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that make Huckle Cat scream Category:Logos that Wubbzy likes Category:Logos that Wubbzy hates Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Patrick Star Category:Logos that scare V of doom! Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Good Logos Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Suspended Ranked Logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:The audience is now deaf Category:Logos that Makes Everyone Deaf Category:Logos that made Angry German Kid Smash his Keyboard Category:Logos that scare Angry German Kid Category:Warped music Logos Category:Warp Speed Logos Category:Logos That pissing me off Category:You’re making everybody pissed off! Category:Logos that gets kicked out of Logo Hotel Category:Logos that make you fall on the ground cry for dear life and whine for your mommy and get Metal Sonic to punch you and steal your devices forever Category:Burglar!!! Category:Logos that scare Beavis and Butt-Head Category:Logos that make Barron Trump cry Category:Logo that make Barron Trump cry Category:Ghost House Category:Logos which are extremely scary that you try to think to nuke North Korea and force the guards to execute Kim-Jong Un and Pyongyang gets abandoned Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:No copying please! Category:Stop it you idiots Category:Weird Logos Category:Logos which are not extremely scary that you try to think to nuke North Korea and force the guards to execute Kim-Jong Un and Pyongyang gets abandoned Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Logos that make Bomberman explode the computer Category:Logos that scare Sokka Avatar The Last Airbender and makes hin shit his dick Category:Logos that scare Aang Katara and Sokka and make them cry for dear life and Prince Zuko has to do the Heimlich manever on Sokka because he choked on Robbie Rotten's dick and suck his pussy and Sokka's head blows up and Zuko roars like the Hulk Category:Logos that scare Dick Dastardly Category:Logos that Zuko and Katara and make them cry for help and 911 while Ariana Grande attack them with psychic powers while Jet says Fuck you in an German accent Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos that make Rabies Scare mad ass hell Category:Satan Category:Logos that scare Satan Category:Happy Halloween everyone! Category:Did this happen during a murder Category:Logos that make Keith murder Pidge Voltron and make him shit her pants Category:Logos that put Murdoc in T H E B A T H Category:Logos that smashes the internet router Category:Logos that made Minecraft Steve fall from a cliff and die Category:Logos that make Bruce Kerner proud Category:Logos that hit a Homer Runner Category:Logos that make Tobucsus injured Category:Taken from "Greeny Phatom: Play, Dive and Race!" Category:Logos that make Joy (Inside Out) laugh Category:Logos that make YTPMV Spiffy Scan laugh Category:Logos that make Lance from Voltron:LD laugh Category:Logos that make you Laugh Category:Logos that scare what in the absolute fuck why do people make these useless categories I'm being serious it's dumb and unnecessary. Category:You guys think you’re so smart well you’re dumb Category:Dumbies Category:According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossib Category:Logos that punch Norbit Category:Zooming Logos Category:Zooming logos Category:Logos that scare Andrew, Eyad, and Kiro Category:Little Bit Of Trouble Ranked Logos Category:Fright Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare Cub (Happy Tree Friends) Category:Logos that scare Happy Tree Friends Category:Logos That Scare Homer Simpson Category:Logos that make Homer Simpson shit his pants Category:Logos That Could Frighten Homer Simpson Marge Simpson Lisa Simpson Bart Simpson & Maggie Simpson Category:Logos that scare Dewey Bomb Category:Bombastic score putted in scary logos Category:Logos that make Lance and Shiro cry for mercy waiting to have sex with Allura and Starlord Category:Logos that scare Starlord and Katara from Voltron Worlds Category:Want to already pee in your eyes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that make you want to pee on Discord Category:Logos that give you nightmares where you are running naked on a treadmill made of razor blades and your third grade teacher pointing and laughing at you and even if you survive the treadmill with your feet in tack that she is gonna tell you that you flump Category:Hey Sexy woman Category:Logos that kill Robin (Fire Emblem) Category:Logos so scary that you kill the extemely scary logo and get rickrolled Category:Red Logos Category:Logos that scare SuitcaseFan17 Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Supermariologan drawn together muppet babies Category:Halloween logos Category:Drawn together Category:Logos that scare Heavy, Scout, Medic, and Sniper from TF2 and make them shit their pants Category:Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah Zip your lips like a padlock And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox Category:Logos so scary that you’re gonna hit the head in the computer, shout LOGOS SUCK and The Hoobs come and fight over all scary logos because it’s the most scariest logo is Sham Ralhan Productions Category:Logos that make Dr Crygor and Mike scream and watch redzone Category:Logos that make bronks delete meteor force (geometry dash) Category:Logos that makes you kill a stupid user named LOGOSROCKS Category:Logos even worse than Lomando Category:Logos that make venom do a frontflip Category:Logos that make venom do a backflip Category:To be fair, you have to have a very high IQ to understand Rick and Morty. The humour is extremely subtle, and without a solid grasp of theoretical physics most of the jokes will go over a typical viewer's head. There's also Rick's nihilistic outlook, whic Category:Logos that make the geometry dash UFO crash into screen gems and screen gems bumps into rankin bass Category:Logos that scare well, EVERYONE. Category:Inception Category:Logos That Make Jaysin Cry for help with jayson crying for mercy and grace of God is a good thing I have to be at the Last Airbender hates this Channel avatar the Last Airbender hates this Channel avatar Category:Logos that make the bacon hair noob (roblox) say newbag newbag and gets banned Category:Logos that make bacon hair noob (roblox) say newbag newbag and gets banned Category:Retarted logos Category:100% NIGHTMARE LOGOS Category:Logos that make riotrandy blast missingno in oblivion Category:Logos that make the final boss of just shapes and beats crash into a crown Category:Logos that ruins your childhood Category:Logos that make vinesauce be retarted Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that scare Laura Carrot Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that make Spike the Dragon burp out fire out of his mouth Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at